marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sickle
The Sickle= Created deep in the heart of the Kremlin, the sickle was designed to stand for the soviet ideals, crushing anything that opposes from above. The sickle was the ultimate secret project, using the most cutting edge helicopter based innovations; it was a secret that was managed to be kept entirely until its introduction on the battlefield. European spies were sent to confirm some unconfirmed suspicions but disappeared entirely as if they never existed. Test flights were kept to a minimum, with components being tested in separation or theoretic equations used as alternatives. A single glorious test fight took place on the day of their first sortie; since they were secret nobody would know if they could arrive to their designated battlefield. Four sickles co-ordinated under codename scythe took their maiden flight, launching from a snow covered red square, the months of research and development hinged on that moment. The rotary blade technology successfully kept them aloft, with a particularly distinct thumping sound, with permission granted off they flew towards their first suspecting target, a Churchill tank column threatening St. Petersburg. They destroyed the helpless column with undeniable efficiency and ferocity. Only three of the helicopters returned to Moscow, this was due to a combat unrelated malfunction, but apart from that, the success of the prototype began a new dawn for aerial warfare with the enemies of the Soviet Union quaking at the news of this new, devastating weapon. The exact specifications of the sickle are a closely guarded secret, even after its reveal. They are normally sighted at the head of a decisive action where few accurate records can be made afterwards, however experts around the world are certain that the technology supporting this gunship is extraordinarily advanced. A combination of auto cannons and wing mounted RPG launchers give it its edge against ground forces, however it is also speculated that advanced aiming system support its armaments. It also heavily armoured despite being commendably fast as well, what the armour actually comprises of is also expected be similarly prototypical. Finally the munitions are also not understood, the rockets are much more accurate and less prone to drifting, this is expected to be caused by the cyclone launchers fitted under the wing, they are also much more explosive, whether they are using incendiary rockets or something more advanced, either way it still compounds the effect on morale of seeing this chopper coming towards you and ferocity of its projectiles. Equally, the auto cannons also use highly effective anti armour rounds, these are expected to be unique piercing rounds but confirmation of these theories remains elusive, in the rare instance where a sickle is taken out of the sky, the volatility of the munitions on board often leaves little more than a smoking crater when it hits the earth. |-| Consumables= Second tab content goes here. Replace this with your own content. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tips= 1. Weapon: Cannons: Fires a concentrated salvo from four autocannons Type: Targeted Attack Damage: Medium Range: short 2. Weapon: salvo: Launches a salvo of RPG's Type: Area Attack Damage: Medium Radius: Small Range: Short Category:Units